


Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

by ughangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I'm back now, F/F, Genderbend, Genderswap, High School, High School AU, It's been 2 years, POV Alternating, Work In Progress, fem!destiel, holy shit, i WILL finish it though, it's not like i have tests coming up or anything, just gimme some time yeah?, only cas and dean flip genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughangel/pseuds/ughangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielle is starting her senior year at a new school, and though relationships are the last thing on her mind, there seem to be others who have taken an interest in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to actually complete this... i don't PLAN on it being too long... but, lol, shit happens. If you enjoy the story, likes or comments are appreciated so I know i'm not wasting my time.
> 
> Cas' name was originally Cassie, but then I saw [this fanart](http://minheeboo.tumblr.com/post/12357053079/requested-here), and thought that Castielle was a super fucking cool name, and it makes the nickname Cas possible. Cassie is the name of the girl who broke Dean's heart before season 1, so I"m happy to not use her name.  
> 

Deanna strode down the hall with the easy, practiced gait she had long mastered. Her ponytail swung behind her as she made her way over to Jo Harvelle and Bela Talbot, two of the few girls at Lawrence High School that she trusted. Deanna didn’t really like Bela, but she had to admit that there were times when Bela’s rude comments could be funny. Even rarer were the moments when her snarky exterior dropped to reveal the true fucked up-ness of Bela’s life.

Deanna knew what it was like to have a dysfunctional family; other than her younger brother, Sam, she didn’t have much of a family. Their mom had died when Sam was young, and though he didn’t remember it, Deanna and their father, John, were still haunted by recurring nightmares of that night. The nightmares plagued John into drinking to the point of passing out almost daily. She was only 18, but Deanna held the weight of her entire family on her shoulders. It was what made her strong.

It was also what made her lonely.

“Dee!” Jo called out, pulling Deanna out of her reverie. Before she could reply, Jo was talking again. “There’s a new girl in our grade and Bela says that her “sources,” said she was pretty hot.”

It wasn’t that big a surprise to anyone when Deanna came out as bisexual freshman year. Though she had a clear preference for girls, the guys in their school thought it was hot- of course they did. Deanna didn’t mind, as long as she was getting some.

Deanna asked, “Do you know what classes she has?” Despite the fact that the rest of their grade, if not the whole school, would be all over this new girl, Deanna wasn't going to pretend she wasn't just as curious as the rest of them. Jo shook her head, “No, but I think she’s got an older sister who used to go here, Anna Milton.” The name rang a faint bell, maybe she had read it somewhere on one of the many plaques and awards around the school, but Deanna couldn’t put a face to the name.

The bell rang, signaling the end of small talk, and the start of hell on earth.

 ------------------***********------------------------

Meanwhile, a white Lexus convertible pulled into the school parking lot. A redhead with bright green eyes peered up at the sign of the school she had left 3 years ago. Next to her, another girl scrutinized the sign with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not that bad, Cassie, I promise," Anna said gently. Castielle shook her head; anything other than the catholic school she had transferred out of would be considered "that bad." She was so far from prepared for the experience of public school. Castielle had no idea what made her parents think that forcing her to transfer for senior year would be in any way beneficial. Her grades at Garrison High had been good enough to get her a scholarship at a respectable university. What was the point of flipping her whole life upside-down?

Anna walked her to Principle Singer's office, and Castielle had to physically restrain herself from clinging on to her older sister's hand, refusing to let her leave.

Principle Singer was clearly a "take no shit" kind of guy with a soft streak even Castielle could see. He gave her a brief rundown of the school before shoving a piece of paper into her hands, "your schedule," shooing her towards the guidance office.

Pamela Barnes was an interesting character, to say the least. Castielle sat opposite her on a comfortable couch that Castielle wished would swallow her whole, squirming under the knowing gaze of the guidance counselor.

"So, Castielle," Pamela started suddenly, making her jump. "Do you know why you're here?"

“Isn’t that what the police ask people who have just been arrested?” Castielle asked. Pamela didn't reply.  “I know I’m here in your office because Principle Singer sent me",; Castielle continued. "I know I’m in this building because my sister, Anna, drove me here; but I am  _completely_  clueless as to why I’m in a guidance office in Lawrence High School in Kansas instead of hanging out with Hannah and Inias back in Pontiac.” Her tone became more shrill as she finally trailed off, having to sit back and take a breath after her rant. 

Pamela just looked at Castielle thoughtfully.  

Castielle hadn’t really thought about it before opening her mouth, but once the words were out, the weight of being in a strange new place hit her like a ton of bricks. She blinked, surprised to find her face wet with tears. Pamela smiled sympathetically and handed her a box of tissues. 

"As you know, I'm your guidance counselor, and we’ll be meeting once a week or so to keep up with your progress at Lawrence High. Of course, you can always stop by if you ever just want to talk," Ms. Barnes told her. "Despite your misgivings, I think you’ll grow comfortable in due time."

Unless Pamela could teleport her back to Garrison High, Castielle doubted it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, fuck, it's been 2 years since I've touched this baby. I knew I was a procrastinator, but shit.  
> I did get away from fanfiction for a little bit, but as of 2 weeks ago, during spring break, I don't know why, I suddenly got the urge to come back to reading Destiel fics. I looked at my page and noticed a comment from  
> [TheHauntress ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHauntress/pseuds/TheHauntress)  
> that begged me to continue writing, and I thought, fuck, it's not like I have a test on Friday or anything, right?  
> My point is... I think I'm gonna try to finally finish this; because it's NOT a one-shot like it was originally tagged. I have no idea how long it's going to end up being, but I know, if all goes well, will be at least 10-20k. There's a whole reason the title is what it is ;D

She didn’t usually go to class, but Deanna was curious about this new girl. Maybe she would be in one of Deanna’s classes. It was in Crowley’s politics class that Deanna was in luck. Jo poked Deanna hard on the shoulder, ignoring the look of irritation Deanna threw at her.  

“Look!” she hissed, nodding indiscreetly toward the front of the room where a black haired girl stood awkwardly.

"Jo, shut the fuck up," Deanna mumbled, poking Jo right back. Jo just rolled her eyes as Deanna let her gaze roam up and down the girl’s figure with undisguised appreciation.  

From the blue bow in her hair to the white platform sandals, complete with wings, Deanna was thoroughly impressed.  The sweatshirt hid the girl’s curves, but Deanna thought it impossible that a girl with so much else was without... _assets_. Deanna was more of a legs girl, and DAMN did the black haired girl have ‘em.  

The short brown skirt she had on did little to hide girl's long tan legs.  Deanna wondered how those legs would feel wrapped around her waist as she pressed the girl hard up against a wall. She shifted slightly in her seat, already turned on by fantasies of what she could do to this beautiful stranger.  

“Class, this is Castielle Milton, she’s here all the way from Pontiac, Illinois.  Do you want to tell the class about yourself?” Crowley asked. The girl, Castielle, shook her head violently. Deanna grinned, then caught herself grinning and stopped. Why did she find Castielle’s reaction endearing? She didn’t find ANYTHING “endearing.” Ever.

Castielle’s bangs fell away from her face to reveal long lashes that hid the girl’s eyes as she stared intently at the floor. As Castielle looked up, all the air rushed out of Deanna's lungs in a quiet huff.    

Bright blue eyes swept around the room shyly, taking in every detail before rapidly glancing away. She didn’t, Deanna noticed, make eye contact with any of their classmates. Which is why, when Castielle’s shocking blue eyes met Deanna’s green ones directly, Deanna found herself frozen in place.

They locked eyes, Castielle's widening comically; comical if Deanna had been able to think anything other than, 'oh my god she's looking at me.' But as soon as that thought had been formed, Castielle’s gaze flicked away. Deanna blinked, feeling like she'd just come out of a trance. What the hell was that? No one had ever affected her as immediately or drastically as Castielle did. The girl in question remained painfully unaware of the affect she had on Deanna.

For the remainder of the class period, Deanna kept sneaking glances at the blue eyed girl. She could've sworn that the other girl was looking too, but her eyes were always directed elsewhere whenever Deanna peeked. She could still feel the hot gaze of someone watching her, and though it wasn’t a new experience, there was something _different_ about it. Deanna couldn’t decide whether it was good different or bad different, but it was definitely fucking unsettling and Deanna wanted it to stop, except, no, she really didn’t.

\------------*******************---------------

Castielle’s cheeks burned red when she caught the other girl watching her again. This had to be the third time, at least. Castielle remembered the wide-eyed stare the girl had given her when they made eye contact- her own expression was probably quite similar. She'd seen green eyes before, but none as strikingly beautiful as this particular pair.  

And they’d been fixated on _her_. She fought back another blush as she remembered how unashamedly blatant the other girl’s gaze had been. Her piercing eyes remained firmly locked on Castielle, and neither of them, it seemed, had been able to look away.

Castielle settled back, desperately trying to blend in with the chair she was sat on. Crowley began talking to the class, something about a new project about angels versus demons. The groups hadn’t been decided yet, but from what Castielle could see, most people had already chosen their partners, if the pointed looks at one another meant anything. She was surprised beyond belief when Deanna turned to face her suddenly.

“Wanna work together?”

Castielle was too shocked to respond immediately. Deanna waited, her eyebrows bunching up in confusion, probably questioning Castielle’s sanity. ‘She’s talking to you, assbutt,’ Castielle thought to herself desperately. She finally nodded in answer to Deanna’s question. “Sure, why not?”

“I had a few ideas about the project. We should meet up after school tomorrow, if that works for you…?” Deana trailed off, her tone questioning. At Castielle’s nod, she reached her hand out, saying excitedly, “Here, I’ll give you my number.” Castielle pulled out her phone, handing it to Deanna numbly. Unless Deanna had inexplicable enthusiasm for this project, that had been a quite the move to trade contact information.

“Text me so I know your number,” Deanna said, handing the phone back and waiting expectantly.  

“Now?” Castielle wondered. Deanna threw her head back, letting out a hearty laugh. The sound was music to Castielle’s ears. It was a sound of genuine amusement, not a mockery of Castielle’s question.  

“Yeah, why not?” responded Deanna. She winked flirtatiously, turning Castielle’s stomach to mush.  

“Umm, okay,” she said as she fumbled with her phone. Deanna waited patiently as Castielle typed.

After hitting send, Castielle waited apprehensively as she watched Deanna read the message she had sent.

The air split with another buoyant laugh. Castielle blushed when Deanna’s green eyes met hers, sparkling with humor.  

“Your ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty?’” she asked with a grin, using air quotes to match the actual quotes Castielle had used in the text. Castielle’s face grew redder in embarrassment, and she looked away, too embarrassed to say anything in return. She missed the affectionate smile that was aimed at her.

“Hey,” Deanna said softly, encouraging Castielle to face her again. When she finally did look up, neither girl spoke.

Castielle’s heart was in her throat as Deanna’s green eyes bored into her own, both of them unable- _unwilling_ \- to pull away. Common sense told her that whatever this was couldn’t go anywhere, but another part of Castielle, the pathetic, romantic side, began spiraling with thoughts of cutesy relationship-y things like dates and kisses and rainbows and…

The bell rang then, signaling the end of class. Deanna immediately dropped her gaze but Castielle was still entranced by the other girl. Her insides warmed again when Deanna flashed a blinding smile at her.  

She was completely and totally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that, to stay motivated, I should probably split up this fic into chapters, so this is just cut and pasted from the original.  
> *ps; there will probably be constant small grammatical touch-ups because I can be a god damn perfectionist when it comes to writing, especially for things I actually enjoy and want people to enjoy as well.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and are LITERALLY my motivation for even bothering to continue writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meg "warns" castielle. Study date at the winchesters... shipper!SAM sorta  
> this summary is a reminder- this chapter is literally me at work on the computer where people can SEE me, on this shitty ass keyboard that's screwing up my spelling more than usual.

During Castielle's last class of the day, physical education, she was approached by a girl with wavy dark hair and a knowing smirk.

"I'm Meg," she said, immediately getting in Castielle's space with a hand extended to shake. Bemused, Castielle did. "I already know who YOU are," the girl continued. Castielle's eyes widened a bit, and the girl laughed. It wasn't a mean sound, but Castielle felt oddly embarrassed all the same. 

The girl, Meg, gave her a once over, looking Castielle up and down appreciatively, not unlike how Deanna had earlier. She couldn't believe how many girls had shown interest in one day here than her entire time at Garrison High. She supposed it had something to do with Garrison being a Catholic school and all. 

Despite her Catholic upbringing, Castielle knew from an early age that she didn't like boys the same way her female friends did. Initially, her parents hadn't been pleased, but knowing how diligent and intelligent their daughter was, they were quick to accept that part of her. However, other parents hadn't seen it that way, and Castielle's first girlfriend, Daphne,  

 


End file.
